drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silver Sinspawn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dr Slump Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arale Norimaki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperTiencha (Talk) 10:55, January 23, 2010 Hi No, actually it was made by someone about 2 years ago and it was left abandoned with only six articles that each had like a less of a sentence left of information. I went to the wikia central website and asked to adopt this wiki and take administration of it and they did. 10x Kamehameha back at DB Wiki told me to delete the articles on DB wiki that were for Dr. Slump that didn't appear in Dragon Ball, so this site will be where all the in depth information of the series is. Since Dr. Slump and Dragon Ball are based in the same universe the articles will be keeping the same format DB wiki has as well as the timeline system. - SuperTiencha 16:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I don't mind making you an admin, but you haven't really done anything yet. Also I don't even know how much you kow about Dr. Slump. Im not an expert on the series myself and I haven't even seen or read the whole thing. I am adding to this wiki as I learn about it. I also added to the Dragon Ball Wiki to the sidebar. - SuperTiencha 02:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, sounds like you pretty much know almost as much as I do so i'll make you an admin just don't abuse your power (I don't really know how you would with an undeveloped wiki like this). If you can try to find some people who are fans of this series to come and join as well so we can atleast have some sort of community established here. - SuperTiencha 03:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) About becoming an admin, I unfortunately don't have the power to do that since im only an admin and only bureaucrats can do that. The only bureaucrat on this wiki is Jmnaz5 because this user made this wiki but the problem is he's the one that abandoned this wiki. You could leave him a message but it is likely that this user won't respond he my be inactive. I will have to go ask the central wikia to either make me a bureaucrat, make you an administrator or both. - SuperTiencha Congratulations I have now became the bureaucrat of this wiki which now I am able to promote you to being an administrator. Now that we have an administrative team started here we will have to get more users into this wiki. - SuperTiencha 19:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC)